


The Upside of Water Restrictions

by AudeliaMarlowe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with minimal Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, you've heard of sharing a bed now get ready for sharing a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeliaMarlowe/pseuds/AudeliaMarlowe
Summary: Missy and the Master must share a shower while on floor 507 due to Reasons. Smut ensues.





	The Upside of Water Restrictions

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else and this idea just kinda happened, so here it is!

“Bad news,” said the Doctor, walking into the Master and Missy’s shared room without bothering to knock.  
“If this is about your little human friend, I don’t want to hear it,” said the Master.  
“I don’t want to hear it no matter what it’s about,” Missy added.  
“Will both of you stop trying to one-up each other for two minutes and just listen,” the Doctor told them. “It’s not really optional information.”  
“Fine,” the Master told him. “I’m listening.”  
The Doctor sighed. “So, you know how we’re on a spaceship…”  
“Been here for literal decades, not listening anymore,” interrupted the Master.  
“No, just wait. Floor 507. We’re on floor 507.”  
“He’s really not making much sense, is he,” Missy laughed.  
“And floor 507 is undergoing certain rationing of resources at this time. Certain resources including, but not limited to, the water supply… and each resident is allocated one 15 minute shower every other day.”  
Missy groaned. “You mean I can only wash my hair every other day?”  
“Fifteen minutes is very generous,” the Master replied. “I don’t see the problem.”  
“No, that’s not the problem. The problem is, that the showers are automatic and based on a bioscan.”  
The three Time Lords looked at each other for a moment as the reality of the situation sunk in.  
“Bioscan,” repeated Missy.  
“I’m guessing we’d show up as the same person on this bioscan,” said the Master.  
“I’ll just, ah, let you two work out a schedule,” said the Doctor, wisely choosing to walk away.

“So that’s a seven and a half minute shower every two days, or a fifteen minute shower every four days,” said Missy.  
“Yes, thank you sis, I do remember basic maths,” the Master grumbled.  
“Obviously I’ll go first.”  
“Now just wait a minute, why do you get to go first?”  
“I have more hair,” she said, pointing to her head.  
“Terrible excuse. I’m going first.”  
“No, you’re not.”  
The Master stared at her for a moment. “There is another option.”  
“Don’t say it.”  
“We could just… share the shower?”  
“You really had to say it,” Missy grimaced.  
“Why is that so bad? You’ve been me. I’ll be you eventually. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
Missy just got up and left the room.

She tried very hard not to think about it for the rest of the day. However, both of them had gotten forced into farm work, and were very tired and sweaty by that evening.  
“Alright, going to the shower now,” Missy told him.  
“Stop! That’s not fair!”  
“You sound like a child!”  
“Missy, just let me go first.”  
“No!”  
They stood in the hallway, staring each other down. They both knew that neither of them would back down.  
“Fine,” said Missy. “We’ll… shower together. But you’re not looking at me.”  
“What, no spoilers?”  
“Shut up before I change my mind.”

And so, they entered the private shower room together, and turned around and got undressed without looking at each other, and entered the shower stall together while looking at their feet. The metal shower stall was just slightly too small for two people to stand comfortably, but they were going to make this work. The shower detected one biometric imprint, as expected, and started spraying water that was mercifully the perfect temperature.  
Missy reached for the shampoo in the wall dispenser, and elbowed the Master in the chest.  
“Ow!”  
“Accident! Sorry!”  
But it was too late. They’d looked up at each other and now couldn’t look away.  
Missy sighed and got more shampoo, lathering it into her wild mane of hair.  
The Master reached for the body wash and tried to ignore the water dripping down his future self’s jiggling breasts.  
“I know you’re staring at my tits.”  
He made a coughing noise.  
“You know what, it’s fine. Get a good look.”  
“They’re… very nice. You’re very pretty.”  
“Narcissist.”  
“You too,” he said, smiling. “I know you’re staring at my cock.”  
“I remember that cock,” she sighed. “It’s a good one. Probably my favorite so far.”  
“I know. Is that weird, to have a favorite cock? Just Time Lord things…” he said  
“Things they don’t cover at the Academy,” Missy added with a laugh.  
“This was definitely never mentioned at the Academy, no, but I know a few people who would have loved to try it. And probably have, honestly.”  
“You think the Doctor’s ever tried this?”  
The Master thought for a moment. “He does run into himself a lot. Wouldn’t surprise me.” He turned around. “Will you scrub my back for me?”  
Missy shrugged. “Sure, if you’ll get mine next.” She took some more body wash and rubbed it into his skin.  
He sighed. “Ah, this is nicer than I thought. A little higher, toward the middle?”  
She slapped his ass. “Don’t press your luck.”  
“Fine! Fine. Your turn.” They turned around and the Master dutifully started on Missy’s back and shoulders. “You’re even pretty from behind. We are very lucky.”  
“Aren’t we. Mmm,” she said with a little moan as he dug his thumbs into her shoulders.  
The Master moved her hair to the side and kissed her gently on the neck as he massaged downwards. He let his hands linger on her hips before giving her ass a good squeeze.  
This was bad, thought Missy. She really shouldn’t let him do this… but it did feel very nice. She let out another little moan as he kissed her neck again and pressed his now erect cock against her ass. She wiggled her hips as if to tell him to continue, and he reached around to feel her breasts. Despite the warm water, her nipples were hard as he rolled them between his fingers.  
Missy turned around to face him. She was about to say something, but decided against it as they wrapped their arms around each other. The water ran down their faces as they kissed each other deeply. Missy laughed at the feeling of her previous tongue back in her mouth. The Master couldn’t help but laugh, too.  
“This is very wrong, isn’t it,” he said, grinning.  
“Isn’t it great,” she said, opening her legs a little.  
He took the hint and pressed her against the wall.  
“Careful,” she said.  
“Floor’s grippy enough.”  
“We’re not falling and breaking our necks. Regenerating while fucking yourself in the shower would be pretty hard to explain.”  
“Are we fucking, now?” he asked.  
“Kinda, yeah,” she replied.  
“Okay,” he said, lifting her up and grabbing her tighter.  
Missy wrapped her legs around his back and helped him ease his cock inside. “Ahhh, perfect. Go faster.”  
“Perfect or faster, which one?”  
“Just go as hard and as fast as you can. Ah!”  
“Yes, dear,” he said, pumping furiously and kneading his hands into her ass cheeks.  
Missy held on tight and pressed her face into him. She tried not to scream as she came quickly. The Master didn’t take much longer, coming with a groan as the shower suddenly turned off.  
“Good timing,” Missy said, breathless.  
“That’s our fifteen minutes, then.”  
“We get another chance, day after tomorrow,” Missy reminded him.  
“Who wants to wait that long? Go get in bed.”  
“Yes my Lord Master,” she said with a laugh, grabbing them two fluffy towels and scooping up their clothes.  
As they opened the door, the Master couldn’t resist another quick kiss...  
And there was the Doctor, waiting for his turn in the shower with a very shocked expression on his face.  
Missy gave a shrug. “We solved the problem.” Then the two Masters ran laughing down the hall, ready for bed but most definitely not ready to sleep.


End file.
